


Halloween 2017: Demon's Night

by Lycan_Jedi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Corruption, Demon, Demons Made Them Do It, Flogging, Forced Orgasm, Forced Sex, Fuck Or Die, Gay Sex, Halloween, Horror, Literature, M/M, Mind Control, OC, Oral Sex, Panda - Freeform, Play by the rules or go to Hell, Sex Toys, You might go to Hell anyway, anthro animals, cum, forced stripping, great white shark - Freeform, husky - Freeform, mindcontrol, tiger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-27 03:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12572824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycan_Jedi/pseuds/Lycan_Jedi
Summary: When four anthropomorphic animal friends get together on Halloween, They decide to summon a Demon. Unfortunately for them, They didn't exactly succeed in the way they hoped they would...





	Halloween 2017: Demon's Night

**What's up guys?! First things first, I am kind of going dark with this story, because let's be honest, Demons aren't exactly the nicest of creatures. Secondly THIS STORY WILL SAY SOME HORRIBLE THINGS ABOUT GOD AND CHRIST. I cannot stress that enough! This story will be very rude/blastphemous towards religion at certain points. At no part do I believe anything in this, I think religion is one of the most important things in this world, I'm just going off what I think a demon who is unquestionably loyal to Satan would say about Christ and God. Now with that warning/disclaimer out of the way, here's your Halloween smut. -Jedi**

Mark knocked on the door and waited. His friends had invited him over for "A Halloween game." The 16 year old Tiger was bored since he no longer went trick or treating, and agreed to coming over. After waiting for 2 minutes he rang the doorbell. A minute later the door opened. "Oh hi Mark! About time you got here, what took so long?" The huskey at the door said exposing his sharp fangs as he smiled. "Do you really have to quote The Room Every time You see me? Besides, I've been standing out here for five minutes, Jake." The huskey rolled his eyes. "You know I do, now come on Mark. Get your shoes off too, my mom just washed the floor. The Tiger stepped out of his shoes, and followed Jake into his house. "Come on, Anthony and Nick are already down in the basement." Jake said as the two walked downstairs. "So what's the plan tonight?" Mark asked as they walked down the stairs. "I found this old spell book in my Grandfather's Library. Figured we could see if the spells work." Jake said as the two stepped into the basement. It was essentially just Jake's bedroom. His bed was in the corner, his drumkit sat in the oposite corner, a large flatscreen sat on the wall, and posters of half naked women were hung on the walls. Mark smiled as he saw Tony and Nick sitting on the bed watching Nightmare On Elm St. Mark wasn't sure which one it was. "Welcome to Prime-time Bitch!" The burned Jackyl screamed before slamming a blonde Deer headfirst into a Television. "Really, a spellbook? That's freaking stupid dude."   
"I thought it would be too, but, we found something." Nick said with a smile, holding the book to Mark. Mark took the book from the Panda and looked at the page it was opened to.

Demon Summoning

_With this spell, thou shalt be able to Summon a Demon to do thine bidding. This Demon shall forevermore be binded to the Summoner or Summoners who call upon it. Thou may call upon the foul beast for all manner of things. Be wary, for if ye fail to complete correctly this spell, this Demon shall drag ye to the depths of hell, where ye will serve the dark one for all eternity, or the demon shall enslave ye forever._

"We could summon a demon, and force it to do our bidding! Tell me that isn't worth trying!" Tony said with a smile. Mark looked at the Great white with a smile. "It does sound pretty sweet!" Mark said. Nick smiled. "This is going to be fun!" Jake smiled. "Right? Grandpa told me that there's nothing good in the book, Seems he was just scared!" Mark smiled. "Let's do it!" Together the three read the book. 

_In order to successfully summon the demon, the summoner or summoners must strip of all tunics.  Thou must next create a pentagram made from salt on thine floor. Place five lit candles on the tip of each point of the pentagram. Thou must next paint similar pentagrams on the breast of each summoner, using the blood of a feral. Finally, Thou shalt  stand at each point, and chant the following phrase: "In this dark night, I beg of ye Satan send me, thine servant, a soldier, bearing your might!"  However, this is the most important, the spell-_

The ink faded away at that point. The four boys shrugged. "It probably doesn't matter. I'll get the candles and salt." Jake said walking up the stairs. Tony frowned. "The hell is a tunic?"   
"It's a shirt. How are you keeping your grades high enough in History to be on the swim team?" Mark asked. "Shut up!" Tony responded.  Mark smiled. They were all quite talented when it came to sports. Mark and Jake were on the track and field and Football teams, Tony was on the swim and diving team, and Nick was on the football and weight lifting team. The three remaining friends stripped off their shirts, baring their chiseled frames, and waited for Jake to return. He came back downstairs a few minutes later carrying a plastic bag and completely bare chested. "All right you guys ready?" He asked. The three friends nodded. "Cool here Mark!" He said tossing the salt to him. "Make the pentagram." Mark nodded and began pouring the salt over the wooden floor. "Hey Tony, help me get this furniture moved." Tony smiled and easily pushed furniture out of the way. Within minutes a pentagram had been made in the center of the floor and The candles were being lit and placed on the points of the star. Jake pulled a can of red paint out. "I couldn't get any feral blood, so this will have to do." He said before handing the paint to Mark. Mark went about dipping his fingers in the paint, then painting a pentagram on Nick's chest, then Jake's, then Tony's and finally handed the paint to Jake, who painted one on Mark.

"You guys ready?"  Jake asked as Mark took his spot. Everyone nodded and began to chant.   
"In this dark night, I beg of ye Satan send me, thine servant, a soldier, bearing your might! In this dark night, I beg of ye Satan send me, thine servant, a soldier, bearing your might!" They continued reciting the words, over, and over, and over, until it was as if it were second nature. As they did, the room began to shake, The salt pentagram began to glow a dark crimson, as the candles flame slowly raised higher, and higher, building into an inferno. The four anthros looked at each other with unease as they continued. The floor inside the pentagram collapsed, revealing an eerie firey red glow. Still the group continued as a large hand appeared out of the hole, grasping at the edge of the pentagram at Mark's footpaws. It was quickly followed by it's twin. Mark stumbled through a line as a head popped up. It seemed completely devoid of flesh or fur. The frightening beast pulled itself up, a large red furred body followed. Large Red and black wings joined it, flapping slowly as they freed themselves from the pentagram. Finally black furred horse hooves stepped out, as the floor reappeared from nowhere. The creature towered over them, easily 10' tall. It wore a black Loincloth, and an armor vest seemingly made of bones. The four anthros stopped chanting as their newly summoned demon eyed them with glowing red eyes, though there wasn't a single eyeball to be seen. "Why have you summond me, mortals?" The creature asked in an absolutely horrifying demonic voice. "Holy shit..." Nick said. I-I didn't think it'd work!" Jake added. Tony smiled "This is awesome!" The beast eyed the four friends and smirked, or at least smirked as best it could without flesh or musculature. "You seem proud. Tell me, my Masters, what are your names?" Jake smiled. "That's Nick, Tony, Mark, and I'm Jake, but we prefer Sir or Master." The beast watched as Jake motioned to each before speaking. "Is that so, _Master?_  Then tell me, what is the important thing?" Jake furrowed his brow. "What?"   
"If you summoned me, surely you read My _TRUE_  Master's book, so.. what is the most important thing?" Jake looked at Mark who shrugged. "Not to divert from the spell?" The beast chuckled darkly. "No _fool._ Though if it was, you failed that too. Paint is not feral blood, you fucking idiot! The most important thing, is to call me by name. So, what is it?"

Jake's eyes along with everyone else's went wide. "I.. I don't know! The ink faded it.." The demon smiled. "How very, _very_ , unfortunate for you. But, how _marvelous for me."_ The demon turned to Nick. "Nick.." Nick's eyes went wide in terror. He felt himself becoming lost in the demon's gaze, as the beast stared at him. "Strip. _NOW!"_  Nick felt his hands go to his belt and begin undoing his buckle, as an intense burning sensation screamed across his chest. As he dropped his pants, the Panda quickly discovered his cock was becoming erect. The demon next turned to Mark, with a sadistic smile. "Now, you belong to me, for _Eternity!"_ Tony, being the strongest of the four, ran straight at the demon from behind, hoping to catch it off guard. The demon turned faster then mortally possible and gripped Tony by the neck. Quickly he lifted the shark from the ground with one hand, and stared deeply in his eyes as the burning sensation began on his chest, and his duel cocks began to peak out. "Foolish Mortal.. I shall make you suffer for that!" The monster snapped his fingers and a large Wooden X appeared in the center of the room. The demon carried the Great White to the X by the neck, and thrust him chest first onto it, As he did, red streaks of light wrapped around Tony's wrists and ankles, pulling them tight against the edges of the X. As this was happening, Mark and Jake stared at each other in terror. "RUN!" Jake mouthed, as Mark nodded. The two ran up the stairs to the door, but stopped as the upper portion of the staircase erupted in flames. "Tsk tsk tsk. Trying to leave early, _pets_? Nick, go retrieve our little escapees." The now naked Panda began slowly walking to the stairs, his eyes glowed a bright red, and the Pentagram on his chest had turned black. "Nick? Nick, The fuck are you doing dude? It's us! Jake and Mark! Come on, we need to run!" Mark said, trying to snap his friend out of it. The Panda continued to move towards them, slowly and methodically. "Nick please! We need to get the fuck out of here!" Mark cried as the panda reached the third stair from them. They were trapped. Fire licked at their backs, and their friend was approaching them under a demon's orders. "Nick cut the shit! It's not funny! We need to run! This isn't time for one of your stupid fucking pranks!" Jake screamed as the panda seemed to cry. "I... can't... stop... I'm.... sorry..." He said as though struggling to speak as the demon smiled. "Haven't you figured it out, you fucking idiot? He has no will now! He's my slave. He will only obey _me._  As will you in due time." Jake gasped in shock, before Nick grabbed him around the waist and pulled him against him. Jake struggled and punched the panda as he dragged him down the stairs. None of the strikes seemed to phase the panda as he was slowly but surely dragged back to the monster. 

As they reached the demon, he grabbed Jake by the throat with one hand, and gripped the waist band of his jeans with the other. He stared deeply into Jake's eyes, and with one jerk tore Jakes pants and boxers to shreds. Jake tried to scream as he felt a burning sensation where the Pentagram was painted on his chest. Though he tried, he couldn't get enough air. Within seconds, the Huskey's will was gone. "Now, both of you, retrieve Mark, and strip him. Then bring him here for my pleasure."  The demon said as he dropped Jake, who's eyes were now glowing red. Both the Huskey and Panda were now sporting dripping erections, as Mark slowly walked down the stairs. He had a plan, he just hoped it would work."Wait! I-I'll come down! Just.. Please give them their will back! Please, we don't want any trouble!" The demon smiled and gripped the two naked slaves by their shoulders. "I will make you a deal mortal. If you cooperate. I will do as you ask, to an extent. They will have free will of their bodies unless I instruct them to do something. Hell, do as I say the rest of the night, I may even let you and your friends live, however if you fail, I will drag you back with me. Do we have a deal?"  
"Mark don't you fucking dare make a deal with him! He can't be trusted!" Tony screamed as The demon rolled his eyes. Apparently the Shark had stronger will then the Demon had thought. "Shut. The fuck. Up." The demon said as he snapped his fingers, and another beam of light wrapped around the great whites mouth and muzzle, preventing him from speaking. "Now where was I... Ah yes. Mark your friend here, is right. I _CAN'T_ be trusted, unless I make a Demon's oath."  
"A-A demons oath? The hell is that?!" Mark asked nervously. "It was written long ago, shortly after the fall of Adam, that both angels and demons who make an oath to man or anthro, MUST abide by it, or be destroyed. I enjoy my time in hell, torturing and raping the damned at my leisure. I find their pleas and cries, pleasurable, almost like the sweetest of orgasms. Hell I cum without needing to touch myself just from torturing the pedophiles and Murderers of this world! I absolutely love shoving a dildo five sizes too big or my own cock up the ass of some pedo who raped a cub, or whipping and flaying the skin off a murderer. It feels amazing! For that reason I hereby, in front of my Master, Satan and the foolish liar you call God bind myself to the following oath: I will allow you and your friends to live if you follow my every order this night."  Mark slowly walked down the stairs, and stared at the Demon, and his two naked friends. "You really can't break it?"   
"I'd cross my heart, but I'm not about to bless myself, not that it would make much difference." The demon said. "Deal." Mark said praying silently that he hadn't just signed his soul to a demon. The Demon smiled at the lie he'd just told the Tiger. "Good. Now, first order: Stop praying, Oh yes I've known from the moment you walked down here you were begging God to save you, Let me tell you this, _he won't_. He doesn't care about you, or anyone here. He never has, and never will. I own you. Now, strip naked, and throw your clothes here." The demon said snapping his fingers as a flaming pit opened up at Mark's footpaws. As it opened the Demon turned his slaves to face him. "You two, do the same." Jake and Nick slowly walked to their clothes and picked them up, along with all four anthro's shirts, and threw them into the blazing pit, except Mark's shirt. That was thrown at his footpaws behind him. 

"I'll do it, as soon as their free will is back." Mark said as The Demon stared at him with literal fire in his eyes. "You'll do it now, and for each article of clothing..." At this he stared deeply into Tony's eyes, as the Shark screamed into the gag as his chest felt it were on fire again. His body and mind further being taken over by the Demon. "..I will release one of your choice, to our agreement. Start with your shirt." Mark picked up his shirt and threw it into the pit. "Tony." The demon snapped his fingers, and Tony slumped in the X. "Now, your pants, hurry up!" Mark next peeled off his pants, before dropping them in the pit. "Nick." Again the demon snapped his fingers, as Nick collapsed he layed unmoving at the demon's feet. "Your underclothes." Finally Mark pulled off his boxer-briefs and tossed them into the pit leaving him in his socks. "Jake." This time the demon didn't move. "You aren't nude. I ordered you to strip, now do it, you little shit, or I'll enslave them forever!" Mark quickly pulled off his socks and threw them in the fire, as the Demon smiled satisfied and snapped his fingers. Simultaneously the pit closed and Jake collapsed. Mark ran to his friends, and sat by them, pulling Jake's unconscious form against his bare body. The two had been more than friends for awhile, and had not told anyone yet. He gently  wrapped his arms around him, and began petting Jake's head, as Jake's eyes fluttered open. "You okay?" Mark asked as Jake slowly sat up. "Yeah, where are our clothes?" He gasped as he saw the Demon staring at them. "Your clothing has been destroyed, by my order. You have no need for them now."  
"The hell are you talking about?!" Jake demanded, as Nick silently sat up. "Tonight, you four will be my fucktoys. You cooperate, you live, you don't I get you forever to play with."   
"Fuck you! I'm not going to do shit with you!" The Demon smiled and snapped his fingers. Fire began glowing from his palm, then grew outward, behind it, was a braided cord. It continued growing until a long braided whip appeared in his hand, as the fire died away. "A shame you say that, slave. Oh well, I'm sure you'll change your mind very soon." With that he turned and swung the whip at Tony's ass. The shark screamed into his gag as another lash followed by another and another began coming across his ass and back, tearing his clothing from his body as it struck. "Alright! Alright! Stop! We'll do it!" Jake screamed trying to spare his friend any permanent damage. "Good. That was your first of three warnings. The next two will be much worse, and each will be given to one of you at random. If you cooperate, nothing more beyond what I request will happen, Disobey, and you get hurt. Disobey 4 times and I'll drag your asses to hell and rape you for eternity. Are we at an understanding?" Jake quickly stood and approached Tony, who had slumped again against the X. Jake gently rubbed one of the lashes on Tony's back, as the shark groaned. The Demon grabbed him by the nape of his neck as he screamed in terror, then threw him across the room into a wall. "I asked you a question you little fuck! Now answer! Do we have an understanding, or am I dragging you four to hell?!"   
"Yes! Yes, we understand!" Jake screamed, scrambling back to his bedroom wall. 

 

"Good. Now first things first, I believe a display is in order. From what I'm seeing, you are no longer aroused, so, you, you, and you, _ERECT._ " The demon said as he pointed to Jake, Nick, and Mark, who immediately felt a pleasurable tingle on their cocks, which quickly became erect as they panted and moaned in pleasure. He then turned to Tony, who was still slumped against the X. "You.. _PAIN_!" Immediately Tony screamed in agony as his every nerve felt as though it was on fire. The demon smiled before again pointing at Tony and saying, " _CUM!"_ The shark's duel cocks immediately became erect, before he erupted all over the wood. "Don't stop until I say so." The shark moaned in pleasure and pain as his nerves continued burning, and orgasm after orgasm wracked his body. "Now, you see, I can control every thing in your body. Don't believe me? You, Nick, say I'm a pretty little slut, pump me full of Cum." Nick's eyes went wide as he immediately said, "I'm a pretty little slut, pump me full of cum!" As the demon chuckled. "Jake, Suck the panda's cock." Jake immediately walked over to Nick and took his cock into his maw. Almost immediately he began deepthroating Nick as the Panda groaned in pleasure. The demon smiled and looked at Mark, who was watching in shock as his Boyfriend sucked off their friend. "Strip me." The Demon ordered with a smug smile. Mark slowly stood, and approached the demon, his erect cock swinging between his legs with each step. Carefully, he began removing the boney armor on the Demon's chest and arms. Next he gently grabbed the loincloth on the demon and pulled, slowly baring the Demon's massive member. He went wide eyed as he saw it, it was nearly the size of his forarm in width, and at least 13 inches in length. It looked absolutely menacing. It had the flared tip and length of a horse, the knot of a wolf, the barbs of a cat, and seemed to be flexible like a marsupial. "Lick it, _WORSHIP_ it, little Tiger." The Tiger slowly knelt and began licking the underside of the demonic length. It was hot, had a very strong scent that nearly made him cum immediately, and the taste made him never want to stop. He heard Nick moan loudly as he came, shooting cum down Jake's throat, before Jake pulled off, and allowed the rest to shoot all over him while he jacked the pulsing cock off. Meanwhile Mark was in pure bliss as he licked, kissed, and rubbed the massive cock in front of him.  The demon groaned approvingly as the new slave worshipped his length.  "I must admit, Slave, you are amazing at this!" Mark enthusiastically began working the massive Demonic length in front of him at the praise, much to the Demons delight. A bead of Demonic precum pearled at the tip as Mark willingly began licking at the piss slit of the Demon's cock. Immediately upon tasting the Demonic Pre he erupted all over the floor. Still he continued to worship the cock in front of him. 

As Mark continued to cum, the Demon smiled sinisterly, and turned to face Nick and Jake. "Nick hands and knees here, help your friend worship my cock, as for you Jake, you heard the Panda, pump him full of Cum!" Nick felt his body walk to the Demon, before he got on his hands and knees right by Mark, who had just finished painting the floor with streaks of white. Nick immediately began kissing and licking the Demon's massive length. Jake followed him and lowered to his knees, lining up with Nick's hole. "Well, get on with it Jake!" The Demon ordered. With no waiting Jake shoved in to the knot in one thrust. Nick let out a loud, very pleasured moan as Jake wasted little time on beginning to fuck him. Still the panda continued to fight Mark over each drop of precum that dripped down the long, thick, demonic length. The Demon smiled approvingly at the two slaves fighting over his precum. Mark clearly was beginning to become corrupted already, once he'd had a taste, it was clear he was hooked.  Clearly the Panda had been corrupted completely. Perhaps a drop of pre had gotten to his tongue, or he was a closet fag, and was just absolutely loving it, either way, The Demon was pleased. He smiled as Nick whined as Mark licked up another drop of precum, followed by another. The young Tiger was swallowing each drop like it was a drug his body needed to survive, which suited The Demon's Plan. He wanted the Tiger to be a cum slut, he had no intrest in letting these four go. The only way they could stop him, was to speak his name. Meanwhile, he planned on the Shark becoming a sadist, where everytime he felt pain, he'd become erect, then cum immediately. It would be a good way for the Demon to blow off steam, to beat the shark until he could barely stand, while the shark shot cum all over himself. Jake would be a stallion from which he could easily corrupt souls on earth using his cum. Men and women alike would find his body irresistible, and as soon as they'd be bred, Their souls would belong to Satan. As for the Panda, he wanted him to be a submissive Bitch, bending over for and sucking off any Demon or even The Great Master Satan himself. 

The Demon felt his Demonic balls churning. He smiled sinisterly. The second he came, there was no turning back for the slaves. He'd bathe them in his cum, and corrupt their souls for eternity. They'd follow his every order forever, and he wouldn't even have to use his corruption stare. "Prepare yourselves _Slaves_! I'm about to give you the best orgasm you'll _ever_ experience!" The Demon said as Jake pounded away at Nick's hole. It was so tight. Finally with an inhuman roar, The Demon burst, erupting all over the three slaves at his feet. Immediately upon feeling the boiling hot, black slimy seed fall upon their sweaty, nude, bodies, the three immediately began cumming. Each boy screamed in bliss as Orgasm on top of orgasm wracked their bodies, a never ending pleasure frying their brains. Each drop of seed further corrupted their souls, making them want to stay with the demon forever. Each burst of boiling seed caused another ejaculation, followed by another and another. Jake immediately pushed his knot into Nick who howled in pleasure, even more cum splattering the ground beneath him. Mark opened his mouth and caught whatever cum he could in his mouth, swallowing each mouthful greedily, his cock constantly unloading. Finally after a minute, the Demon ceased his massive orgasm as the three collapsed at his feet shaking in pleasure. "Y-you fucker.. W-ahhh.. What did ohhhh goooooodd! You dooooohhh to them?!" Tony said as with the Demon's orgasm his gag disappeared. Meanwhile his cock still continually erupted. It was weird, the pain actually was starting to feel... good! _REALLY_  good! The Demon smiled. "Just corrupted their teeny tiny little bodies, Just like I did yours _Slave!"_  The Demon replied as he pulled a massive spiked dildo from his ass. It was huge, at least 2 feet in length, about 6 inches in diameter, with 1/4 inch spikes All over the shaft of it. The spikes seemed to be writhing, almost sentient, as they wrapped around the fingers of the demon. "This.. This shall corrupt you further, my Slave." The Demon said as he began rolling the dildo around in a puddle of his and the three slave's cum on the floor, before approaching Tony. "G-God please.... help us.. g-get the fuck away!!" Tony said as the Demon smiled. "God doesn't care about you..." He said before shoving the dildo in one push up Tony's tailhole. Tony's face was a mixture of shock, pain, pleasure, and lust as the invader was forced inside him. His duel cocks immediately exploded again as pain erupted through his body. It felt like the spikes were continually stabbing his anal walls, and he loved it! Jake and Mark had came to, and were now feistally making out, their cocks grinding together as the Corruptible seed seeped into their flesh. The Demon watched for some time, Before laying a paw on the two Slave's nude backs. 

Both looked up lustily at The Demon, who smiled and sat on Jake's bed, the wood creaking in stress as he sat. "You two have done _Very_  well, my Slaves. I am pleased. Now.. Mark, come to me..." Mark stood, looking lustily at the Demon. "Come, ride my cock little slave. I know you long for it to penetrate you. I can _feel_  it." Mark smiled and crawled into the lap of the Demon. A slight red glow emanating from his eyes. Slowly he positioned his hole at the thick blunt tip. " _Ride_  it!" The Demon said as he placed his hands on Mark's legs and slammed him down on his cock, penetrating him deeply. Mark Screamed in pleasure/pain as half the massive length went up his tailhole, his cock erupting up his chest at feeling his new Master penetrating him. Meanwhile Jake began to watch intently. He wanted desperately to touch himself, but something was preventing him from doing so. Something seemed... Wrong about all of this. "Jake, touch yourself. Make yourself Cum." Jake's hand began working his cock. Gently rubbing the base, heavily working his tip with his thumb. Meanwhile, Mark began bouncing eagerly on the thick invader up his ass, moaning loudly. The Demon smiled approvingly at the two slaves, who were, even though they didn't realize it, now completely under his control. The only way he could be stopped now was if someone said his name. Mark continued to bounce on The Demon Cock penetrating him. His cock nearly exploding every bounce, as his prostate was abused by the massive invader, never once getting a second of reprieve. He let out a long, very pleasured moan as the Demon began to lift Mark up until the tip was barely in before slamming the tiger down as hard as he possibly could. He repeated this over and over, as Mark's cock erupted after three thrusts. The Demon smiled as he looked at Jake, who was staring longingly at Mark, his cock throbbing as a glob of pre oozed out. " _Slave,_  Jack off. I want you to cum three times before I do." Jake immediately gripped his cock and began furiously masturbating to the sight of his boyfriend being fucked by a demon. He watched mesmerized as a buldge appeared in his boyfriend's stomach, only to disappear as the Demon lifted him up. He watched as Mark howled as he again exploded, a shot of cum flew across the air, and landed on Jake's shoulder, sending him into an orgasm of his own. He gasped in pleasure as his cum landed all over the only carpet he kept in his room, his head thrown back in pleasure. 

The Demon removed his hands as Mark began subcosciously bouncing on his own, desperately wanting his Master to cum in him. Meanwhile Jake continued to masturbate to the sight, enjoying seeing his Boyfriend's sweaty body get filled with Demon Cock. He quickly came again, matching Mark's orgasms to within a millisecond. Within the span of five minutes, both had cum three times. The Demon smiled and went balls deep into Mark's body, before unloading more demonic Cum deep inside him, sending Mark into another bout of back to back to back orgasms. After the Demon finished his orgasm, Mark's stomach had bulged with the amount of cum fillling it. It made it look as though he'd put on at least 10 pounds in his stomach alone. "Get off me you slut!" The demon said as he shoved Mark to the floor. The cum inside him gushed from his gaping hole onto the floor. The demon looked out a window facing out, as the first few rays of sunlight began to shine in the night sky. "I have but one more order slaves, for my time is short." The two looked up at their Master, willing to obey, a deep need building in them to please him. Kneel before me, and swear an oath to your new Master, that you will forever serve the great Xaerhearam in the depths of Hell!" Jake began to swear his oath his mind clouded by lust, before Mark stopped him. "Xaerhearam, as your summoner, I demand You leave, and return to the depths of Hell, unless we call for you to serve us!" He screamed, much to the Demon's shock.  Xaerhearam stared in shock at Mark before smiling. "Very well, My Master, but tell me, how? With as much corruptible seed as you have on and in you, how did you manage to resist?" Mark smiled. "I was nearly yours, but when you shoved me, I had a moment of clarity. When You told me your name, I.. well I had to do it! Are you mad?" Xaerhearam smiled and placed a hand on the Tiger's back. "I don't like losing, but.. You won fair and square. If you ever call for me, well, I _will_  wind up fucking your brains out! Your ass is too good!"  The Tiger smiled.  "I'd like that. Might call you again soon, this was some of the greatest sex I've ever had!" The Demon smiled and snapped his fingers. As he did the X Tony was strapped to disappeared, along with the dildo up his ass. A hole also opened in the center of the pentagram. "Farewell Mark. Remember how lucky you were this day!" Xaerhearam said as he stepped into the hole. "Wait! My friends, how do I get them back to normal?!" Xaerhearam turned and smiled as he lowered into the flaming pit. "Oh, that's easy, let them Fuck you."  
"Wait, what?!" Xaerhearam didn't respond instead, as the pentagram sealed up Mark heard him chuckle before saying, "Happy Halloween, Mark!"  
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml702197878']=[] 


End file.
